darth_vader_dark_lord_of_the_sithfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhuff Tarkin
"The power of an empire is not in what it destroys - but what it controls." : ― Governor Tarkin 'Wilhuff Tarkin '''was a judicial, captain and advisor of the Galactic Republic throughout the Clone Wars, which gained him much favor from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. His determination made him a potent ally of the Republic in the war, but would also pave way for his rise to greater power. Following Palpatine's ascension to Emperor, Tarkin was named a ''Moff and worked together with Darth Vader to maintain the Galactic Empire and extend its power throughout the galaxy. Few know however, that he has set his sights on being awarded command of the planet-destroying Death Star, which is currently under construction at the hands of Tarkin's most-hated rival: Orson Krennic. History Early career Childhood Born into the wealthy Tarkin family on Eriadu, Wilhuff Tarkin was hardenned by the early trials in his childhood and teenage years such as surviving the wilderness of the Carrion Plateau and later training in space combat. Joining the Outland Security Force In the absence of a military of the Galactic Republic, Tarkin saw it as his duty to protect his homeworld of Eriadu by joining the Outland Security Force. Many of his assignments required him to deal with threats posed by mercenaries and pirates that raided the Seswanna Sector. Meeting Senator Palpatine After his service in the Outland Security Force, Tarkin attended the Sullust Sector Spacefarers Academy to enlist in the Judicial Department. During his training there, he met and befriended Senator Palpatine of Naboo, whose help he accepted to join the Republic Judicial Academy. With Palpatine's backing, Tarkin became Governor of Eriadu and went on to repay his benefactor by preventing Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum from investigating the attack by the Nebula Front against the official and the dignitaries of the Trade Federation. Captain Tarkin Early exploits under the Republic As the Clone Wars began, Tarkin refused Count Dooku's to pledge his support to the Confederacy of Independent Systems and instead volunteered for service in the Grand Army of the Republic to fight against the Separatist Droid Army. During the early stages of the war, Tarkin commanded the Republic's Clone Troopers against the countless Separatist battle droids in the Battle of Murkhana and later participated in the Battle of Kamino. Judicial of the Republic Tarkin and Jedi Master Even Piell were captured by the Confederacy for the vital information they possessed and imprisoned at the Citadel on Lola Sayu. A task force led by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker were able to infiltrate the prison and free the duo, though Piell would ultimately die. Despite his initial thoughts on the Jedi's unwillingness to use the Light Side of the Force as a weapon and win the war, Tarkin was able to partially befriend Skywalker, who earned his unwavering respect. This did not stop him from later presenting charges against Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's trainee. Involvement with the early development of Project Stardust Tarkin joined the Strategic Advisory Cell under the jurisdiction of Vice-Chair Mas Amedda of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor and would help in the early development of Project Stardust - the creation of a battle station equipped with a kyber crystall-powered cannon that could destroy entire planets - as part of a contingency plan against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Despite his obvious interest in it and his high-status within the Galactic Republic's hierarchy, Tarkin was not awarded command of it and instead the development was overseen by Lieutenant Commander Orson Callan Krennic with assistance provided by scientist Galen Walton Erso. Moff Tarkin First Moff of the Empire Interest in Project Stardust With the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Tarkin was named a Moff - a regional governor in the Outer Rim sector. In this capacity, he would work closely with Supreme Commander Darth Vader - the new personna of fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The two respected and held each other in high regard as well as had a similar fashion in commanding forces and punishing failures. Despite being the Emperor's enforcers, Palpatine still had Orson Krennic oversee construction of the Death Star. Though he kept his mouth shut, Tarkin yearned for the day he would oust the Lieutenant Commander and be placed in firm control of Project Stardust. Despite his duties to the Empire, Wilhuff continued to formally act as Governor of Eriadu. Meeting Lord Vader At one point, Tarkin and Amedda met with Palpatine to discuss the development of Project Stardust. As he was asked about the kyber crystall-powered superweapon, Darth Vader bursted into the office and proceeded to Force-push the Imperial Guards out the window. Though he made to grab his blaster pistol, Tarkin was beckoned not to. At the Emperor's behest, the Moff and Grand Vizier left him in the company of the Supreme Commander. Leading the campaign on Mon Cala Fleet Commander At the Emperor's behest, Wilhuff Tarkin comandeered the fleet of Imperial I-class Star Destroyers orbiting Mon Cala during the negotiations between the local goverment and the Empire. Following the arrival of Darth Vader and his death squad as well as the sabotage that resulted in the Imperial ambassador's demise, Tarkin began the campaign against the planet together with his senior staff: Commander Jordo, Major Rantu and Colonel Bergon. As the battle unfolded between the Mon Calamari and Quarren as well as the Empire's countless legions of Stormtroopers and All Terrain Armored Transport and All Terrain Defense Pod walkers, Tarkin requested that Vader abandon his pursuit of Jedi Knight Ferren Barr and instead capture King Lee-Char. Despite the ruler's surrender, the Moff had the Star Destroyers continue the orbital bombardment, though several Mon Calamari cruisers escaped. Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Imperial Officers Category:Governors Category:Republic officials Category:Enforcers Category:Males Category:Humans